Project A
by chryshole
Summary: “WAIT. I forgot to tell you. A certain… vice foreign minister will be at this speech. Security will be tight.” Sadao grinned. “How tight?”“Preventers, armed cars. The works.” Mason said grimly.“Goodie.”
1. Chapter 1

**Project A**

**Characters- **

**Name**: Sadao Hosoi

**Origin**: Japan

**Sex**: Female

**Age**: 18

**Weapons**: twin .347 custom glocks, platinum plated. Katana

**Skills**: Hacking, hand to hand combat, accuracy with a gun, yelling, stealth, the works.

**Appearance**: Short black hair to her lower back cut at an angle. The longer part is braided. Bangs that hang in her yellowish eyes, pale skin, Black knee high military boots, navy blue shorts that are up to her upper thighs. White Tank top that shows some midriff and a jean jacket. It usually has its collar up and its sleeves are ripped off. Thigh gun holsters and a holster for a knife and pen on her arm.

**Personality & Background**: Short tempered and constantly angry. Sadao was made this way by her unloving father. Sadao's father was one of the richest people in Japan. Owning most and/or all of the biggest companies. Her mother was murdered when Sadao was 2, later Sadao hears her father telling someone on the phone that he murdered her. Sadao went into a rage and killed him with his favorite pen, 4 years later when she was 6. Now she lives in the Hosoi residences, a huge mansion with over 20 guest bedrooms, indoor and out door pools. Now Sadao is the top mercenary in the world taking almost any job if it pays well.

**Name**: Mason Goldring

**Origin**: America

**Sex**: Male

**Age**: 19

**Weapons**: His brain and computer.

**Skills**: Technology, hacking, anything computer related.

**Appearance**: brown hair that fall to his eyebrows, one green and one blue eye and he's pale. You can usually find Mason in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

**Personality & Background**: Mason is pretty much the brain behind this organization. He answers Sadao's calls and make's sure she doesn't do something stupid. He follows her in her missions via a flying camera he's designed. Mason is constantly happy, which makes Sadao want to hit him most of the time. Mason and Sadao have been neighbors as long as they can remember. He now lives with her and is her back up.

**Name**: Fann Chan

**Origin**: China

**Sex**: Female

**Age**: 17

**Weapons**: Chinese Sword, sniper rifle, throwing daggers

**Skills**: Fighting, Fencing, fighting with Sadao

**Appearance**: Pale skin with black eyes and black hair that is pulled up in a pony most of the time. A black body suit is what you'll usually see Fann wearing.

**Personality & Background**: Fann, unlike Sadao, is an assassin. She's often disgusted by how cold and ruthless Sadao can be. Fann fights with honor and believes in a fair fight. She often fights with Sadao. Fann ran into Sadao on a mission a long time ago. Ever since they have been in a confusing friend ship. When they have to work together they get along fine… but otherwise it's flying daggers all the time. Fann's life was perfectly normal, why she's an assassin… only she knows.

Chapter 1: Sadao 

_Sadao stood in the corner of an office. A little girl of 6 climbed into a big red leather chair in front of an oak desk. The little girl grabbed a pen off the desk and quickly hopped down. Sadao followed the girl and watched her from the door as the girl walked into a room. The little girl climbed on to the bed and looked at the man sleeping. Sadao narrowed her eyes as she saw the girl pulled back the pen, ready to strike. Sadao closed her eyes as the little girl slammed the pen in between the man's eyes. His blood flowing free staining the girl's hands and sheets._

Sadao sat up in bed drenched in sweat. The murder of her father still haunted her dreams. _'Why did it have to be this way? Why did he kill her, driving me to kill him. His crime didn't just led to the loss of my mother…it led to the loss of my honor and humanity. I don't feel human anymore.' _Sadao said to herself as she looked out of the huge pane of glass that was her window. _'It's raining, the gods are crying. Trying to wash away the scum and fowl like me. No wonder it never stops raining here...' _Sadao sighed as she heard yelling coming from down stairs. "I DON'T CARE IF SHE ISN'T AWAKE YET! I MUST TALK TO SADAO, NOW MASON!" Sadao rolled her eyes as she heard Fann yell. "Well I'm not going to let you." Sadao heard Mason say firmly.

Sadao walked down the stairs lazily. "There you are!" Fann said, a girl of Chinese lineage, with black hair and cold black eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Fann." Sadao mumbled.

"YOU TOOK MY JOB!" Fann roared.

"Huh?" Sadao asked. Then it dawned on her. She'd gotten a call yesterday, asking for her to kill Ryan Summers, a man of high military stature. They'd mentioned something about the person they originally hired not making a move. It was an easy kill. In and out.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Fann growled.

"So you're the person who was going to slow."

"What!"

"The employer thought you were taking so long. It was your own fault." Sadao said with a smug smile.

Fann narrowed her eyes and grabbed Sadao's neck. She looked down in surprise as she felt Sadao's hand around her throat. _'I didn't even see her hand move.'_ Fann said to her self in surprise.

"Something wrong Fann?" Sadao asked as she tightened her grip.

"No." She snarled, mimicking Sadao.

"Fine." Sadao said with a smile as she let go of Fann and knocked Fann's hand away from her throat. Sadao pointed to the door and glared.

Fann snarled at Sadao and walked out the door.

"I see you two are still on good terms." Mason chirped.

Sadao turned and looked at him seriously.

"Hint, hint sarcasm." Mason said making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Yeah I know." Sadao grunted.

"Didn't seem like it." Mason grumbled.

Sadao smiled to her self and looked out her kitchen window. "It's still pouring…" She mumbled.

"Hm, Did you say something?" Mason asked as he looked at Sadao. "Come one happy face," he said with a smile.

Sadao deepened her frown and glared at him. "Say anything like that again and I personally will make sure you never speak again."

Mason held his hands up and said, "I come in peace… so stop trying to start a fight."

"Yea right… anyone call?"

"Yeah, 12:30 today Jason Lee is going to be making a speech. You know the routine."

"Yeah big shot makes speech… I kill big shot during speech. Got it." Sadao said as she headed back up to her room. She cringed as she turned on the light in her room. She quickly took a shower and slipped on her boots, shorts and tank top. She fastened her holsters to her thighs and tied the knife and pen holster to her upper arm. She put on her black sunglasses and walked down the steps. Sadao slipped the communicator into her ear and Mason's voice crackled on.

"Please don't do anything crazy… like botching this mission!" Mason said sternly.

"Yeah whatever." She said as she got in her car. "Where is it again?"

"Uh. 12th Street. That REALLY big building." Mason said making really sound like it had a billion E's.

"That sure narrows it down, doesn't it?"

"Oh. Don't be so sarcastic."

"It's part of my personality, I can't help it." Sadao retorted.

"Yeah sure it's 1134 12th street. Kay?" Mason asked.

"Yup. Well I'll talk to you when I'm in position."

"WAIT. I forgot to tell you. A certain… vice foreign minister will be at this speech. Security will be tight."

Sadao grinned. "How tight?"

"Preventers, armed cars. The works." Mason said grimly.

"Goodie."

"You sound happy!"

"I am."

"WHY?" Mason asked completely baffled.

"I thought this was going to be so boring. Ex- GUNDAM pilots are preventors." Sadao said emphasizing GUNDAM.

"Yeah. They are. That's B-A-D."

"No it's not. It's extremely wonderful." Sadao grinned as she approached 1134 12th street and drove past around the corner.

"U-"

"SHUT UP! I'm going in." Sadao blurted out.

She got out of her car slowly and looked up and down the building. She then pulled a bad out of her trunk and hide her guns, sniper rifle and knife in it. _'Preventers at all exits, they're probably guarding the fire escape also, I'll have to climb another building.'_

Sadao quickly rounded the corner and walked into the neighboring building. To her surprise preventers were here also. _'They're smart. Almost to an annoying extent.'_ Sadao quickly walked into the elevator as people walked out. She glanced at a boy with unruly brown hair and Prussian eyes as he walked past her and out the elevator. But paid no mind. She knew who he was and knew very well he would probably be the first person on the roof, if she was in fact trying to kill Miss. Relena Peacecraft. A lopsided smirk spread across her pale features as a ding went off, marking she'd reached the top floor. She walked out slowly, sure to make her self seem lost. After she made sure absolutely no one was around, she entered the stair well and ascended the flight and onto the roof top.

"The speech starts in about a minute hurry up and set up." Mason's voice disrupting the silence.

"Roger." Sadao laid down on her stomach and set up the sniper rifle. She focused the scope on the podium in the middle of the stage. She could see it perfectly through a window. She tensed as people started entering the room and taking seats. _'It's going to be close getting out of here.'_ She told her self as she put her eye up to the scoop and focused on the man that just took the podium. He started to talk about peace and Sadao growled and aimed for his head making sure she wouldn't hit anyone else but him. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

Glass shattered and Vice Foreign minister and Relena were yelled a couple of times as everyone tried to exit the room. The chaos went on for several minutes before everyone realized, Mister Jason Lee was dead and had been the target.

"Who could have done this?" Relena asked as several preventers escorted her to the elevator.

"Who knows? It doesn't really matter as long as you're okay anyway, right?" Duo Maxwell stated with a shrug.

"Can't believe you just said that Duo. That was a perfectly wonderful man and pacifist." Relena said somberly.

"Eh… Sorry." Duo said putting both his hands up in a notion of being sorry.

"Baka." Wufei mumbled from the other side of the elevator.

"Hn."

"This doesn't really scream assassin." Quatre reasoned. "I mean, they're were tons of other important people in that room like Miss. Relena and myself. Why kill one?"

"Mercenary?" Trowa put in.

"Probably." Heero said calmly as the elevator came to the first floor. They all walked out to Miss. Vice foreign ministers limo. Here was about to get in, then he stopped. Sadao felt eyes on her and turned to see the boy with Prussian eyes and unruly brown hair. She gave him a lopsided smirk and got in her car.

"Hey Heero, get in the limo we have to go." Duo said anxiously.

"Hn." He got in the limo slowly and thought back to the bag that girl had been carrying. _'She? A mercenary? I doubt it.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Eh. Sorry the chapters are so short. They'll get longer. I promise.**

* * *

**

**Project A**

**Characters- **

**Name**: Sadao Hosoi

**Origin**: Japan

**Sex**: Female

**Age**: 18

**Weapons**: twin .347 custom glocks, platinum plated. Katana

**Skills**: Hacking, hand to hand combat, accuracy with a gun, yelling, stealth, the works.

**Appearance**: Short black hair to her lower back cut at an angle. The longer part is braided. Bangs that hang in her yellowish eyes, pale skin, Black knee high military boots, navy blue shorts that are up to her upper thighs. White Tank top that shows some midriff and a jean jacket. It usually has its collar up and its sleeves are ripped off. Thigh gun holsters and a holster for a knife and pen on her arm.

**Personality & Background**: Short tempered and constantly angry. Sadao was made this way by her unloving father. Sadao's father was one of the richest people in Japan. Owning most and/or all of the biggest companies. Her mother was murdered when Sadao was 2, later Sadao hears her father telling someone on the phone that he murdered her. Sadao went into a rage and killed him with his favorite pen, 4 years later when she was 6. Now she lives in the Hosoi residences, a huge mansion with over 20 guest bedrooms, indoor and out door pools. Now Sadao is the top mercenary in the world taking almost any job if it pays well.

**Name**: Mason Goldring

**Origin**: America

**Sex**: Male

**Age**: 19

**Weapons**: His brain and computer.

**Skills**: Technology, hacking, anything computer related.

**Appearance**: brown hair that fall to his eyebrows, one green and one blue eye and he's pale. You can usually find Mason in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

**Personality & Background**: Mason is pretty much the brain behind this organization. He answers Sadao's calls and make's sure she doesn't do something stupid. He follows her in her missions via a flying camera he's designed. Mason is constantly happy, which makes Sadao want to hit him most of the time. Mason and Sadao have been neighbors as long as they can remember. He now lives with her and is her back up.

**Name**: Fann Chan

**Origin**: China

**Sex**: Female

**Age**: 17

**Weapons**: Chinese Sword, sniper rifle, throwing daggers

**Skills**: Fighting, Fencing, fighting with Sadao

**Appearance**: Pale skin with black eyes and black hair that is pulled up in a pony most of the time. A black body suit is what you'll usually see Fann wearing.

**Personality & Background**: Fann, unlike Sadao, is an assassin. She's often disgusted by how cold and ruthless Sadao can be. Fann fights with honor and believes in a fair fight. She often fights with Sadao. Fann ran into Sadao on a mission a long time ago. Ever since they have been in a confusing friend ship. When they have to work together they get along fine… but otherwise it's flying daggers all the time. Fann's life was perfectly normal, why she's an assassin… only she knows.

**Chapter 2**

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Sadao just rubbed her temples as Fann continued with her temper tantrum.

"You're acting like a 5 year old." Sadao said calmly from her place at her desk.

"There were about a dozen important people you could have killed in that room." Fann said somewhat calmly.

"Yeah, your point?"

"Why not set off a bomb?" Fann asked agitatedly.

"I'm not getting paid to kill all of them, it'd have been a waste. Oh. Wait. That's what this is about. You've been hired to kill Ms. Princess and you're getting cold feet." Sadao grinned and laughed hysterically.

"NO." Fann screamed almost immediately.

"Yes. This is what that's about. You don't want to go up against a bunch of ex-gundam pilots. Honestly if you knew you wouldn't be able to complete the job, why'd you take it in the first place?"

"Because…" Fann said softly.

"Because?" Sadao said as she started clicking a pen.

"I hate her."

"That's it? That's the reason you're going to go up against of a bunch of people better trained than you that can probably hear you breathing 50 feet away! BECAUSE YOU HATE HER!" Sadao was completely baffled. "When did you get so stupid Fann? When did you let your emotions mix with your line of work?"

"When she started this whole peace ideal. I hate stupid people, I.E. You. Her ideals are stupid. You know, just as well as I do that there shall never be peace unless the human race begin making exact copies of themselves. That share the same views and opinions as we do. It's just stupid to think that wars will stop, since they won't." Fann turned to leave.

"Ha. I know. But let them dream, let them have their ideal. Then we can smile when this who peace thing burns itself to the ground." Sadao called after Fann.

"Hm. So are you going to help me or not?"

"No. I'm not getting paid." Sadao stated.

"Figures. That's all you ever care about. Money." Fann said coldly over her shoulder. She was gone.

"Miss thang sure has been bitchy lately." Mason said as he joined Sadao near her desk.

"Hah. She's dug herself into a hole. Either way she's going to die."

"And you're just going to let her!"

"Her own fault. I'm not getting anything out of it. She finds it her honor to kill Vice foreign minister."

"You're kidding…"

"I wish. She feels like she's doing society a favor but eliminating their stupid leader. Hah. She hates stupid people so much she can't realize she is one. Whoever hired her to kill Princess must be extremely wealth and have the resources to have Fann killed if she backs out of their deal. Then again, if she does ahead with it, those pilots will have her dead before she even knows it." Sadao grimaced.

"Well… this may be a crazy idea. But why don't you help her then?" Mason asked.

"Not my place."

"Why not?"

"I'm not getting paid. No reason."

"She's right. All you do care about is money." Mason said quietly as he got up to leave.

Sadao rolled her eyes and sighed angrily. "Don't be like that Mason. It's not my place. Fann is not my friend. She means nothing to me. Now, if you were in this situation. I'd help you in a heartbeat. But I have no connection once so ever to Fann. This is her own fault. And she has to pay for her mistakes."

"If you say so."

Sadao opened her mouth to reply when her phone rang. She picked it up and grunted into the phone.

"Ms. Hosoi?" A male voiced asked.

"Yep. What do you want?"

"We've gotten whiffs of a plan for Ms. Relena Peacecraft's assassination. We'd like you to stop it. Your payment 10,00,000 yen."

Sadao's eye just twitched a few times and she started to laugh. "You're kidding me, right!"

"If you can't do it we'll gladly find someone else." The man sounded slightly agitated.

"No. No I'll do it."

"Good. You get paid after you've successfully stopped the attempt. Till then." Sadao hung up the phone and just started to laugh.

"What?" Mason asked, oblivious to the conversation she just had.

"I just got a job…" Sadao smirked. "To stop Fann."

"No kidding… Hah. Our assassin friend won't meet her maker anytime soon then?" Mason inquired.

"Friend? I'll make this clear. Fann might be your friend but she's definitely not mine. She still might meet her maker, I might have to shoot her." Sadao said with a sadistic grin.

"You're kidding… Right?"

"No."

"You're… going to shoot her!" Mason asked with raised eyebrows.

"If she doesn't comply with me. Or if I'm having a bad day. Depends."

"Oh that's great. I'm having a bad day so I'll shoot you!"

"Hey. I'll shoot you to. Shut up." Sadao said pointing her gun at Mason's face.

"Yes master." Mason said as he got on his knees and started to bow.

"Get up you idiot. Do we know when Fann is going to strike anyway!"

"Um. I could hack her computer."

"Good. Go do that. I'll go get ready."

"For?"

"Stopping an assassination attempt. She could strike at any moment you know. And 10,000,000 yen down the drain wouldn't be good." Sadao said she holstered her gun.

"You're getting paid that much! Wowza." Mason said making a fake shocked face.

"Yeah. I know. Shut up and move."

"Aye aye captain." He saluted, turned and marched over to his computer.

Sadao rolled her eyes and walked up to her gun room. She flipped on the lights and looked at the cases and cases of weapons. _'mm. Fann will definitely be using a sniper rifle. So, I'll bring my shotgun to even things out. And eh. That's about it I guess.'_

"SADAO!" Mason yelled in a panicky voice.

"Yes? What is with the yelling?" Sadao asked as she ran into the other room.

"She's going to do it at 4:30 today. Princess has a speech at south center."

"You're kidding. There's going to be like. 20,000 people going to be there or something right?"

"No. The speech ends at 4:30 about. So, you better hurry over there."

"Yeah. I'll do that." Sadao said shaking her head angrily.

* * *

Review pleaseee! 


End file.
